Dancing Queen
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: This is a story about a girl,Roxanne Montoya,who loves to dance.But,has a dad who's in prison for a whole bunch of crimes he commited.She meets Randy Orton a guy,just like her father.And she doesn't want anything to do with,because of that.Please review!


Hi everyone. Here's a new story I came up with. Just so you know, (while reading a section of the story) I love Randy like this. It just seems like if he was in a movie he would be perfect for a role like that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

><p>I can hear the music from outside the club. I can hear the laughter and the talking. I see my friends pulling me inside the club. We are pushing ourselves in the crowd to get to the dance floor. This is were I'm most comfortable. On the dance floor to dance my troubles away. Ever since I could remember I love to dance. It's my passion, my life. The dance floor is my salvation. I've been going to the club, Forever Fever, since I was 14. Eventhough, it's for adult, but because of my father I have connections. I haven't seen or heard from dad since I was 3. Probably, because he's in prison. It's hard to be a daddy's girl when your dad is behind bars. My dad wasis a crimnal, he was put in jail for drug trafficing, racketeering, murder, and conspiracy to commit murder. So, basically my dad is a powerful low-life. And me, being Roxanne Montoya, the daughter, of Victor Montoya. I get lots of previliges in life. Once people find out I'm a Montoya, they either cower in fear or bow down to my feet.

"Hello, Roxanne! Earth to Roxy!" My bestfriend, Jessie, yelled over the loud music to get my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Cut out your daydreaming, so Linda and I can get on the dance floor."

"Okay, let's do it! Let's go dance." I grabbed Linda and Jessie's hands and dragged them to the dance floor. We danced and danced for maybe an hour. Let me tell you, Linda and Jessie have no rhythm what so ever. Not to be mean or conseaded, but it's the honest truth. I have the dancing talent, not them. After a couple of minutes of dancing, Linda and Jessie, sat down, because they were tired. But, me I was still dancin'.

After, 23 songs later, I walked over towards the bar. Linda and Jessie were talking to these two guys, who looked to be in their mid-20s. I rolled my eyes, those two were always on the guy hunt. As for me guys aren't my main priority, school and dancing are. I sat down next to them.

"Hey, Roxy, look what me and Jessie found." Linda said, montioning to the two guys. I shook my head at them.

"Don't you two guys know their 17?" I said to the two guys, who back away in disgust.

"Why, did you do that!" The two girls shouted, in unison. I gave them a sweet smile.

"You two should be thanking me. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Whatever. Your such a buzz kill." Linda nodded in agreement with Jessie. I looked at the two and gave them a are you serious look. I think without me around Linda and Jessie would be lost. The more I try to save the more they try to rebel against me.

"I'm just looking out for you guys, that's all."

"I know, but let us have fun sometimes."

"Okay, for now on, I will butt out of you guys business."

"Thank you, for understanding. So, now I'm going to go dance, you coming Linda?"

"Okay, you want come, Roxy?"

"No, you guys go ahead." Jessie and Linda walked off onto the dance floor. I watch the two disappeared into the crowd. I turned around in my seat to the bartender, who was a close friend of my father.

"Hey, Mikey, can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure, Roxanne. I've seen your father."

I smiled alittle,"How is he?"

"He's fine. He ask about you alot. He misses you, Roxanne. You should go and visit him."

"Why, should he left me."

"He didn't want to. Victor, never thought he would get caught. When, you were born he wanted to change his life around. He wanted you to have a good life."

"Well, he should of thought about that before he got caught and left me, my mom and my sister, alone to fend for ourselves. Look, can we just drop this conversation?"

"Alright, here's your water."

"Thank you, Mikey."

"No problem, kid."

Mikey disappeared in the back to get more ice. I looked around the club, it was lively. People were still dancing like the club just opened. As I was looking around checking out the scenery, something or someone caught my eye. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. It was Miami's baddest crimnal since my father, Randy Orton. I saw him smirk at me. He knew who I was and I knew who he was. It was like fire playing with fire, if we ever got involved with eachother.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and I was getting ready for school. I was sitting in front of my mirror, combing my long light-brown hair. I put make-up around my brown eyes and put lipgloss on my droopy shaped lips. In my opinion I looked pretty.<p>

"Come on Roxanne were going to be late." My sister, Kellie, said, coming into my room. Kellie is my older sister, by a year. She looked just like my mother. My dad's abscence didn't effect Kellie as much as it effect me.

"Okay, I'm coming." I grabbed my jacket and left out of the house with Kellie. In about an hour in a half or so, we arrived at school.

"Kellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about dad?"

"Every now and then, yeah, but thinking about him won't bring him back."

"But, you seem so uneffected about him being gone."

"Well, somebody in the family has to be strong, Roxy. Look, I gotta grab my books for class. I'll see you at lunch." Before walking away she hugged me.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my things. When, I was walking in the hallway, Linda and Jessie came running up to me.

"So, we saw you looking at Randy Orton, last night." Linda and Jessie said, excitely.

"It was nothing, we just made eye contact. that's it."

"Or your falling for the bad guy. This isn't the only time you two caught eachother's eye."Jessie said smiling. She really thought she knew something.

"Okay, so we looked at eachother once or twice. We smiled at eachother even, but it doesn't mean anything."

"Sure, it doesn't." Linda said, teasingly. I rolled my eyes at them. They just don't get it.

"I'm going say this one time and one time only, there is nothing going between Randy and I. I know better than to get involved with a guy, similar to my dad. I refuse to be like my mother." When, I finished, they looked at me in shock. I turned on my heals and walked off to my first class of the day.


End file.
